Talk:Shokugeki no Sanji
Keep or Delete I'm personally in favor of keeping this. It takes place in the One Piece world and stars a One Piece character. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 17:20, July 23, 2018 (UTC) Talk:A Magnificent Banquet SeaTerror (talk) 17:20, July 23, 2018 (UTC) I’m in favor in keeping this. Same reason as Kaido. It’s not a crossover or fanfiction by a random fan. OishiLover75 (talk) 17:23, July 23, 2018 (UTC) I also agree with Kaido's judgement, so I am also in favor in keeping this. -Adv193 (talk) 17:25, July 23, 2018 (UTC) Oda had nothing to do with it so it doesn't belong. We have actual crossover articles when he's involved. It is equivalent to a fanfiction in this case. SeaTerror (talk) 17:26, July 23, 2018 (UTC) Keep. 17:29, July 23, 2018 (UTC) I don't feel that the Magnificent Banquet discussion should really get full precedent when it comes to this case. Issues that were brought up in that talk page, such as Nami's minor role, are not very relevant in this one since Sanji is the main character and it takes place in the One Piece world with a place in One Piece's timeline. We also have pages for media based on One Piece that Oda didn't contribute to, such as One Piece Party and Chin Piece. And that's not to mention all the crossover games like Jump Force and J-Stars Victory Vs. And this page already has a good-size plot summary, so it wouldn't be a stub. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 17:31, July 23, 2018 (UTC) I would also like to extend this debate over to the Savarin page which was also marked for deletion by SeaTerror, which much like with this page has also been well-developed and is not actually a stub which I am also in favor of keeping. -Adv193 (talk) 17:37, July 23, 2018 (UTC) That article has nothing to do with One Piece. Do you see a Toriko or Goku page? SeaTerror (talk) 17:43, July 23, 2018 (UTC) The idea is this discussion affects both articles. We don’t want to be too convoluted (OishiLover75 (talk) 17:47, July 23, 2018 (UTC) This seems fine to me, given that it takes place entirely within the world of One Piece and is simply drawn/written by different people.--Xilinoc (talk) 17:51, July 23, 2018 (UTC) No it doesn't. This discussion is only about this article specifically. SeaTerror (talk) 17:52, July 23, 2018 (UTC) I think we would be better off with a merged Shonen Jump wikia so we can have good place for this page and better understand the other series.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 17:54, July 23, 2018 (UTC) @Rgilbert Different Shonen Jump series have different wikis. It makes better sense here than the actual Food Wars wiki. OishiLover75 (talk) 17:57, July 23, 2018 (UTC) @Rgilbert Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 17:59, July 23, 2018 (UTC) The Magnificent Bantique is not in there nor much spinoffs. Burning the Witch seems to be a series on it’s own and Vigilantes is in the My Hero Academia Wiki. OishiLover75 (talk 18:14, July 23, 2018 (UTC) The Disney, Marvel and DC wikias are more or less along the lines of what I'm talking about and the other series wikias are dysfunctional compared to this wikia.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 18:27, July 23, 2018 (UTC) I categorized it as a One-shot for that reason. It’s not like this Shokugeki no Sanji will be an official series. OishiLover75 (Talk 18:39, July 23, 2018 (UTC) SeaTerror, you are the only one against this amd Savarin having pages. To quote the Magnificant Beauty discussion, this is "One Piece" Wiki, not "Eichiro Oda" Wiki. Also, comparing Savarin to Goku or Toriko is stupid and distracting because she was originally conceived for this One Piece-related one shot. Please, if I am missing something, enlighten me, but if we have pages for games, movies, anime arcs, and live shows NOT written by Oda, including all the characters, Devil Fruits, and everything else related, why not a spinoff manga/one shot? Your logic doesn't make sense. 19:19, July 23, 2018 (UTC) Only one person said anything about Savarin. One shot characters not created by Oda never get pages. Because they are not related. They definitely do not belong on any categories or templates either since they are completely unrelated to anything One Piece. SeaTerror (talk) 19:34, July 23, 2018 (UTC) Am I missing something, or are there other one shots that use OP characters, settings, etc.? I do not understand how this is any different from any other non-canon source we have on here. Also, what is your whole "not related" argument? If it is in the One Piece world with One Piece characters AND published in Jump, isn't it related to One Piece? 19:41, July 23, 2018 (UTC) It's fanfiction by definition. Being published doesn't mean anything. Doujinshi are self published but they are also fanfiction when using non original creations. SeaTerror (talk) 19:54, July 23, 2018 (UTC) I agree with Kaido. Please keep! -SpikeDragonLord (talk) 20:02, July 23, 2018 (UTC) The fact it is published makes sense. One Piece is under copyright (like any published manga & anime), so it’s not like they would publish it without permission. Keep in mind this is different from YouTubers talking about One Piece who monetize on it. Even then they have to follow certain guidelines. OishiLover75 (talk) 20:23, July 23, 2018 (UTC) Also, 6 to 1 majority to keep it for anyone who is counting. 21:28, July 23, 2018 (UTC) Keep. This is different from Magnificent Banquet since Nami only made a cameo in that 21:34, July 23, 2018 (UTC) regarding Savarin, we have pages for Gally, Silk, Spiel, Ann, and Balloon so if it is decide to keep this page, her page should be kept as well. Rhavkin (talk) 21:55, July 23, 2018 (UTC) No it still doesn't matter. Fanfiction is fanfiction. If we give those characters an article then we give the rest an article. SeaTerror (talk) 21:57, July 23, 2018 (UTC) :Careful. Rhavkin (talk) 21:58, July 23, 2018 (UTC) They get their own articles because they were actually created by Oda. SeaTerror (talk) 22:17, July 23, 2018 (UTC) You have too many criteria for that: We have pages of one-shot characters, we have pages for character not created by Oda, but we can't have a page for a one-shot character not created by Oda? Says who? Why can't you just accept being outvote? Rhavkin (talk) 22:44, July 23, 2018 (UTC) Because I wasn't. This is about the Shokugeki no Sanji article and nothing else. SeaTerror (talk) 23:03, July 23, 2018 (UTC) ST, we are all still talking about the Sanji one shot. We are only critiquing your arguments using examples that contradict the criteria you list. And now it is 8 to 1. 00:45, July 24, 2018 (UTC) It's 9-to-1 now. Almost everyone has a point against ST. The work was set in the Baratie and Savarin is so far the only character that Tsukuda created. A Magnificent Banquet was rather set in Tōtsuki which definitely ain't the One Piece world. Majority to keep, closing Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 02:49, July 24, 2018 (UTC) Adding to say that this wiki covers up everything about One Piece, Eiichiro Oda and everything related to him and his works. Now good day Joekido (talk) 07:16, July 24, 2018 (UTC)